


Dwellner

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys [9]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Apocalypse, all of their families are mentioned, humanity fucked up, i created a whole language for this shit, jake is hard of hearing, saskia is probably gonna make an appearance, they're all idiots i love them, uhhhh sam is ace bc he is, why? bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: It had been a mistake, a stupid fuckup that got them lost on the surface. And now it was up to them to survive in a world that seemed hell-bent on killing them.





	Dwellner

"Run!" Was the only thing Jake managed to force out of his throat as he saw the figures approaching them. They were hard to see since they were made for this, made for hunting in the night. Their dark green skin - if you could even still call it skin - blended in perfectly with the trees that surrounded the boys. Their snarling filled the air in an eery melody, nearly human-sounding. The sound of their feet hitting the ground behind them filled Jake's ears until they were all he could hear. Sam was shouting something but Jake could only focus on the hunters behind them. He saw Sam slow down a bit and was about to yell at him when he realized he couldn't see or hear Felix and Andy. He turned around and finally spotted them, a lot closer to the horde that Jake would've liked.

Sam was saying something again but it was drowned out by the screeching. The horrible, horrible screeching, that the Walkers were making. Jake didn't know if they were helping or attacking, but he didn't intend to stick around for long enough to find out. Maybe they were protecting Andy and Felix slightly, long limbs outstretched and deformed mouths hanging open, showing off their teeth to the group attacking them. They were helping, definitely. Two more showed up suddenly, right next to Felix and Jake, and one of them seemed to grunt something, an almost human sound, in their direction. Jake couldn't hear it. The ground was still under assault by zombie feet, but slightly less now that the Walkers were there. Sam looked scared, someone should probably calm him down. Jake shot him a look that asked if he wasokay, and the other nodded back, focusing his eyes on the two boys now catching up to them.

As soon as the four were back together, the Walkers started leading them away, looking back every now and then to see if they were following. Their grotesque features creeped Jake out a little, and understandably so. They were as tall as two of him, but skinnier than even Felix. Their skin was dark as the night, with red wounds here and there, showing off their once-human blood. Their faces were deformed to the point of being unrecognizable as humans, their noses looked like they'd been bitten off and their mouths were just gaping holes with a few stowaway teeth. There was blood constantly running out of their ears and their piercing green eyes seemed to burn into your soul. Their limbs looked like someone had taken a photo and stretched it out in photoshop, and their arms were longer than Felix's entire body. They seemed friendly, though, and Jake's mum had always taught him to never judge anyone by their appearance. He didn't know if that also went for irradiated humans but hey, they were helping them so how bad could they be.

After what felt like an eternity and no time at all of walking, they stopped in front of a dark opening in the ground. Some hissing could be heard from inside and all four of the boys looked at it in mistrust. "Why'd they lead us to a cave?" Sam asked as if any of the others would have an answer. One of the Walkers turned towards them and motioned towards the opening. It could be closed off with a door that was swung open and an unlit lantern was hanging above it.  
"Bië!" It growled, motioning to the door again. "Bië!" It seemed kind of frustrated as it kept saying that word and gesturing to the door. The others started aiding him in his flailing and soon the four boys were surrounded by four annoyed-looking Walkers.  
"I think they want us to go in." Andy piped up. He didn't sound too sure, but that might have just been the fear.  
Sam was the first one to spring into action and walk towards the door. The Walkers stopped their yelling as they watched him go in. They almost seemed relieved. The other three quickly followed him in, and the Walkers turned away.

As they stalked off into the night, Felix lit the lantern with his lighter, which had miraculously survived their fall from the cliff, and started exploring the cave they were in. Sam and Andy worked together to close the door as Jake took in their surroundings and tried to process everything that had just happened. It's not every day that you get chased by an angry horde of zombies after getting lost on a school trip.

"Whose bright idea was it to let kids explore the surface?" Felix muttered from where he was inspecting a box in the corner.  
"No idea, I mean, it's so irresponsible. We aren't the first ones to go missing, either." Andy told him. He and Sam had closed the door and were now sitting in front of it.  
"Okay slow down. We're not missing, okay. Tomorrow morning we're gonna walk back to Bremin and we'll be hailed as heroes who survived a night." Sam said.  
"If we survive the night." Felix said as he continued rummaging through the box.  
"We will. And what's with the box?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Sam.  
"I don't know. It was just here. There's loads of useful stuff here, though. Some food, seeds for all kinds of crops, some tools. That sort of stuff." Felix replied as he kept grabbing things out of the box and organizing them on the floor.

He wasn't lying, it was like a survival kit. There were even a few knives and a first-aid kit, all essential for life on the surface.

They spent the night sorting through it all and sleeping in shifts as they tried to reconstruct their path in their heads. When the morning came they'd go back home, that's what they told themselves. When the morning came they'd walk back and they'd be hailed as heroes.

When the morning came, they were still lost.


End file.
